the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration phase
In Fantendo's End of Time?!, there is two phases of game that the player will have to balance. The Infiltration phases and the Adventure phases. The Infiltration phase is a turn-based tactics based-gameplay, with a top-down perspective, with emphasis on stealth and espionage. During a Infiltration phase, the player has to complete a given Mission. The objective of a mission varies a lot during the game but usually requiring the player to retrieve a specific item from a secure location and escape, stealing as much money and items as possible along the way. Once the objective completed, the player still has to, for completed the mission, to bring at least one agent in the Exit Portal. Gameplay Command Agents The player takes on the role of an Agent handler for covert operations and has to command various missions across the universes to retrieve information, valuables, equipment and new agents. The player selects between two and four characters, here called agents, to perform these missions to start, and may be able to free other agents during missions; should one agent die during a mission, they remain dead for the remainder of the runthrough unless dragged to the exit by another agent, while if all agents die, the game is over. Missions are played out in a turn-based manner. Each agent under the player's control has a limited number of action points each turn that allow them to move, open/close doors, take out guards silently, or perform other covert tasks. How to complete your Mission Missions can be completed in many ways based on the characters chosen by the player. Many in-game items, including bombs, weapons and other items can be picked up. In-game money is also collectible during a mission but can be only use after a mission to buy upgrades. Once the player has completed their turn, any enemy forces move, and in most locations an alarm level is raised; with higher alarm levels, new threats will arrive, making the mission more difficult. Keep an eye everywhere When your start a mission you can see all the area but the items, enemies and other object are hidden. You are limited to see empty rooms. The only way to see more it's to use your agents and their Vision Area. Your agents have a Vision Area of 3x3, meaning that they can see everything within a distance of three squares as long as there is no obstacle to their vision like a wall. An area can have dark zone, the player can't see anything in it, even the rooms, and the agents will be limited to a Vision Area of 1x1. The Lookouts agents have a bigger Vision Area and can see beyond obstacles. Upgrade your Team To help his agents in the missions, the player can purchase, in the Adventures phases, equipments for the agents to help in the mission, using collected in-game money. Exit Portal When the mission objective is done, the players still has to exit their agents. When the mission objective is done, an Exit Portal will appear (most of the time the Portal location is known from the beggining of the mission) To finally complete the mission, the player has to bring at least one agent in the Exit Portal. As long as one agent is in the Exit Portal, the players can conclude the mission whenever they want. Sometimes, the mission goal will be to bring an object or a person throught the Exit Portal. This means that the player will need to bring an agent in the Exit Portal but also the object/person if they want to conclude the mission. All the agents that won't be in the Exit Portal when a player conclude the mission, will be killed or brought back with in a Freezing Friendship Level. Actions A mission is divided in rounds, in each rounds the player can make a certain amount of Actions, before the enemies can act. Once the enemies finish their actions a new round begins and the player can, once again, determine his actions. The player can repeat an action as long as he has still action left in his turn. There are various actions available: Move there ! When you start your mission, your agents enter in an area divided in squares where your agent can move. When it's your turn to play, and for one of your action, an agent can move toward any square in the area as long as they are no obstacle between (like a wall, a closed doors, ...). Each one-square movement requires the agent to spend one of their action. Scan it ! When an agent can see a guard in their Vision Range; they can analyse this same guard giving you their stats and next movement. Analyse an enemy can also reveal if he's an Elite. Knock it out ! As long as an enemy is not alerted (when he sees you or when the alarm rings) you can knock him out for one action. To do that, you have to move one of your agent just behind him and use the action Knock it out ! . Once the enemy is hit, he will fall unconscious during 2 rounds. If the agent is not an Hitter, they must have a special item to use this action. Make it sleep ! A knocked out enemy stay unconscious during 2 rounds but you can make him stay this way one more round by using the action Make it sleep !. This action only succeed if you ask an agent in proximity to use it. Tamper it ! You will frequently have to open a safe door or to hack a security system. Most of the time, it costs one action to tamper it and the agent has to be near of the machine. Sometimes a mini-game will launch playing on the dexterity and the logic of the player. If the player wins the mini-games, the tampering will be successful (the door will open, the camera will shut down, ...). If the player loses, it will ring the alarm. Other times, tampering a machine will require the agent to not move during their next turn (sometimes their next two turns). The Nibble agents can tamper a machine remotely and don't make the alarms ring when they failed. Bring it On! You can use one of the two agent's Special Ability. It will affect the mission as the Specialties is generally powerful power. To use them you first have to catch a Specialty Point somewhere in the Area or to buy one in the Market to have already one in the beginning of the mission. Others There are other action available for your agents: * Open it: Open a door or a craft * Close it: Close a door or a craft * Look through it: To see beyond a window (on a door or a wall) with a limited 20° vision angle * See what's in store: When an agent is in front of Revnov, to see what he's buying. Confrontation When an agent finds themselves in a guard's vision range, it is immediatly knocked out. As soon as, this confrontation occurs, all the place is in alert. It's one of the most crucial goal in the game: avoid any confrontations. If the agent is equipped of Fluffytail the agents have the opportunity to themselves quickly - they have to make a one-square movement towards a region outside the opponent's vision range - or use a power to distract the opponent. If the agent fails to do so, they will be knocked out anyway. Even if the agent succeds their evasion, the place will still be in alert. Threat Level As soon as you start a mission, each turn you will gain one Threat grade (faster depending on the malus that a player can gain). Each five grade, the Threat Level will increase to one. There are 5 level and each of them will bring an additional difficulty. Salesman The salesman Umboday Eggyway can be found in some mission, sometimes wandering around and other times hidden in a craft or a secret passage. Umboday Eggyway proposes you to buy one of his three items for your mission (a little more expensive than in the Market Place). Among them, there is always one unique item that only Umboday can sell. As soon as an agent will be close to him, Umboday Eggyway will hide himself using a camouflage. I will then become invisible to the enemy but also an obstacle for you to hid behind. When he is in camouflage mode, he won't answer you. Score When you succeed a mission, you will earn coins: *+10 for succeeding the mission *+10 if a Lightmin under the player's control left through the Exit Portal *+4 by agents (not KO) *+1 by agents (not KO) in Warm Friendship level and above *+1 by agents (not KO) in Hot Friendship level and above *+2 if an agent in Blazing Friendship level finish the mission not KO *+1 by enemy guards who were on the mission *+1 by machine tampered *+ any coins you could stole during the mission Some of your action will reduce the coins earned: *-1 for each time an agent has been seen *-10 for each agent that died during the mission *-10 for aborting the mission Finally, the final score is multiply by your difficulty level. For example, a mission during the Act 6 has a difficulty level of 6 so your final score will be multiply by 6. You cannot loose coins after a mission even if you ended with a negative score. Category:Gameplay Category:Infiltration Phase Category:Missions